


[Podfic of] Stars and Gripes

by exmanhater



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In spite of herself, America has grown pretty fond of Kate. Even if the rich girl drinks weird fancy-schmancy coffee and keeps buying her stuff and thinks she can beat her at MarioKart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Stars and Gripes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [were_duck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stars and Gripes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398706) by [sariane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariane/pseuds/sariane). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/Yjs2u9) [7 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1upivfP) [8 MB]

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 14:43 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
